All I've Ever Wanted
by Evolution Neya
Summary: "I really don't care about being boss. I like living a normal life." Young Koide Tora was always a 'dull' teenager with a love for anything that didn't disturb her. Now she is the lone candidate for the Ju-Ichi Vongola, while denying it all the way, she has no choice along with her best friend and familgia. "A person with no will to fight will never be happy, Tora." SYOC
1. Chapter 1

Name (last, first):

Nickname(s):

Age:

Species:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Birthday:

Life Story

Note:

About Him/Her

Personality:

Good Habit(s):

Bad Habit(s):

Like(s):

Dislike(s):

Hobbies:

Fear(s):

Strength(s):

Weakness(es):

Special Powers/Abilities:

Extras:

Dreams and Talents

Ambition/Life-long Dream:

Occupation/Job:

Best Class(es):

Worst Class(es):

Family and Friends

Parent(s):

Sibling(s):

Relative(s):

Pet(s):

Best Friend(s):

Friend(s):

Crush(es):

Rival(s):

Enemies:

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Information

Affiliation [ie. Vongola]:

Weapons:

Special Attacks:

Are you a guardian?:

If so, what ring and attribute do you possess? [ie. storm, sky, rain, mist, etc.]:

Box Weapon:

Box Animal:

Looks and Appearance

Body Type/Looks:

Blood Type:

Height:

Weight

Everyday Outfit(s): Accessories: A chocker

Makeup:

Scent:

Hairstyle(s):

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings

Appearance:

Extra Information

Quote:

Favorite Food(s):

Favorite Color(s):

Favorite Number(s):

Favorite Season(s):

Favorite Holiday(s):

Favorite Time of Day:

Theme:

Seiyuu:

Trivia

club/associations:

Parents info:

Allergies:

Favorite fighting style:

Reaction to other/relationships:

Dying will flame (i.e. color, location):

What they love the most:

Name (last, first): Koide Tora

Nickname(s): Neko, Kitty

Age: 18

Species: Mafia

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Birthday: April 1st (11:58:02 PM)

Life Story: Tora was born in Tokyo, Japan before her parents decided to move to a smaller and quieter city for their newborn child. She grew up living a peaceful life until her parents decided to move back to give their dull child some excitement. It never made a change until she the best hit man in the world himself was sent to train her to become the next Vongola boss, though proving to be more difficult than his past student. Not too long after him coming into her life, Tora didn't seem to mind the baby following her around and making her calm lifestyle hell.

Note: Manages to keep a clam façade around Reborn

About Him/Her

Personality: Docile, seems apathetic and lazy at times due to this but once something has her interest, she is the complete opposite of calm. In most situations, she tend to block out her surroundings, giving her a 'cool' or 'dopey' look to most.

Good Habit(s): Observing others, studying

Bad Habit(s): Staring people down

Like(s): Cooking, reading, children, sleeping

Dislike(s): People making a mess, people harming others

Hobbies: Cookie and sleeping

Fear(s): Being abandoned

Strength(s): Food, her friends and famiglia

Weakness(es): Extreme heat

Special Powers/Abilities: Seeing through a person (Like their lies)

Extras: Secretly enjoys creeping people out

Dreams and Talents

Ambition/Life-long Dream: To find a way to get out of being the next boss to get her laid-back life back

Occupation/Job: High school student

Best Class(es): History, Science, English

Worst Class(es): Math

Family and Friends

Parent(s): Rika Tachibana Koide ((43, Mother)), Sousuke Koide ((56, Father))

Sibling(s): N/A

Relative(s): Hana Tachibana ((80, Grandmother))

Pet(s): Ziggy ((4, Dog))

Best Friend(s): Usagi

Friend(s): Usagi, Ziggy

Crush(es): N/A

Rival(s): N/A

Enemies: Liana Kurosaki ((20, Neighbor's Daughter))

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Information

Affiliation [ie. Vongola]: Vongola

Weapons: Double-Edge-Double-Bladed Scythe with the ability to split into two

Special Attacks: After knocking her enemy back, she will split the scythe into two and slash at her enemy rapidly.

Are you a guardian?: Yes

If so, what ring and attribute do you possess? [ie. storm, sky, rain, mist, etc.]: Sky

Box Weapon: Scythe

Box Animal: Takkun ((Tanuki))

Looks and Appearance

Body Type/Looks: Small, slender frame

Blood Type: A

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 113 lbs.

Everyday Outfit(s): A hoodie or long sleeved shirt with a pleated skirt, a black or grey beanie and sneakers

Accessories: A choker

Makeup: N/A

Scent: Vanilla

Hairstyle(s): Left loose to hang around her hips and practically blind her

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: A fang in her left ear

Appearance: Mahogany brown hair, bangs falling over and between her eyes and the rest hanging loose around her waist. Dully, half lidded magenta eyes and pale skin.

Extra Information

Quote: "Dammit! Don't you dare touch him/her, I'll knock you dead!"

Favorite Food(s): Sukiyaki and Eel

Favorite Color(s): Red, Pink and Gray

Favorite Number(s): 99

Favorite Season(s): Fall and Spring

Favorite Holiday(s): White Day

Favorite Time of Day: 8:00 PM

Theme: D'espairsRay - Squall

Seiyuu: Shura from Ao no Exorcist

Trivia

club/associations: N/A

Parents info: Rika stays at home and takes care of anything needed while Sousuke works as a lawyer.

Allergies: N/A

Favorite fighting style: Any kick boxing move which will get her out of a tight situation, then switching to the use of her scythe to put distance between her and her enemy before thinking of an attack to hopefully end the fight.

Reaction to other/relationships: Doesn't show any interest in anything or is willing to get close to anyone she doesn't know too well.

Dying will flame (i.e. color, location): Orange and lining along the underside her the scythe's blades

What they love the most: Family and friends


	2. Cats, Rabbits and Demons

**All I've Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 01: Cats, Rabbits and Demons**

"Kitty! Here Kitty Kitty!" a boy sang as he shook a box of pocky. A grin threated to split his face in two as when magenta eyes narrowed at him and the package was snatched by a pale hand. "Have a nice nap, Kitty-chan?"

"I am not a damn cat, Usagi. Tora means _tiger, _remember?" Tora practically hissed as she tore the box open. Usage merely chuckled and stole a piece before his friend had a chance to, earning a halfhearted glare.

"Youre small and like to sleep all day, you sound like one to me."

"Whatever. What time is i-oof!"

"1 hour, 34 minutes and 17 seconds since school ended." A baby in a suit spoke from his perch atop of the girl's head.

"Hi Reborn!" Usagi chirped.

"Ciaossu, Himeko." Reborn greeted the dark haired boy before flipping off of Tora's head, making sure to smack it on his way down.

"Geez what the hell was that for?" she yawned.

"You're failing a majority of your classes by sleeping here all day. That is not suitable for a mafia boss, Baka-Neko."

"I ain't a cat, damn midget."

Usagi took this moment to grab his and Tora's bag before swiftly walking out of the school garden, knowing he would be able to help his friend against the World's Greatest Hitman. '_Sorry Tora-chan, but you started this and I'm not ready to die by Reborn's hand._' He thought as he ran at the sound of Leon meeting Tora's skull.

"Itai! Bastard!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

"You should really stop angering Reborn-san, Tora-chan." The tallest of the group sighed as his friend walked ahead with a slight limp. His adjust his bag to make sure Reborn was comfortable on his shoulder, the baby slept with his eyes wide open and a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not leading some familiga."

Usagi hummed in confusion. "Then what will you do?"

"I'll live far away from a place like this. Where there's no huge crowds or traffic, somewhere in the countryside." Tora sighed dreamily.

"You're so weird, haha!"

"Says the cross dresser…"

"Hey, I have reasons!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

VRRRRRRRRR!

The two turned at the roar of a engine. Someone clad in all black was speeding toward them on a motorcycle, one arm held out to the side.

"…this is why I prefer the country." Was the last thing Tora said before the arm wrapped around her neck and dragged her away. Usagi stopped walking and stared in the direction the motorcycle went with wide eyes before glancing the baby on his shoulder. "Reborn-san did you have something to do with that?"

Pop!

"Perhaps I did, but you don't know anything about this."

"I guess. So, is he going or should I go myself."

"Let's see how this will play out."

"Yes sir, Reborn-san, sir."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

"Ugh!" the man clad in black grunted as he was kicked to the floor by a very large man.

"You damn liar! There's no way this brat his next in line to be some big boss!" he growled as he pointed to Tora who looked around at his followers like she wasn't even kidnapped and held hostage in what she guessed was an old factory.

How cliché.

"T-that's her. Koide Tora, she matches the description!" the man whined as his boss stepped on his ribs. The others cowered behind him as their friend was abused by their leader. "B-Boss! He's right! Everything's exactly the same! Even that cold stare, everything's right down to the last detail!" one finally spoke up.

The large man finally looked back at Tora who gazed back with no interest, despite the scary man that could've been a foot or two taller than her. "Ossu. Can we get this over with, I have to get home and eat. I don't wanna be Ju-Ichi, so if you'll kindly release me I'll-" the short girl cut off my her hair being grabbed roughly and being dragged to her feet.

"How's a little thing like _you _gonna be the next boss!? You're wasting my time!"

"I'm really not worried about this, but I'm afraid if you don't release me something unpleasant will happen to you….what's your name again?"

"It don't matter! I'm boss and that's final, so step down!" Boss shook her, though still not fazing the drowsy girl. Growling at the teen, Boss carelessly tossed her body aside, the girl landing with a small grunt.

"Leaving something like the Vongola in your hands would be hell on earth, Psycho-Bastard. I have plans of leaving the damn thing to someone else, but it sure as hell won't be someone like you."

"What the hell did you say to me!?" just as he prepared to kick her, the sound of shattering glass drew his attention as the shards rained on him and his men, causing them to shield themselves. When Boss finally moved his arms, the first thing his sighed was a silver haired boy charging at him.

"I could've still been reading a pretty good book if you hadn't taken Koide." He huffed as he shoved his foot into the taller man's chest, sending him skidding back a few feet.

"Leon, took you a while to show up. You can be so lame, so late."

"At least I showed up, you're just having fun playing hostage aren't you?"

"You know me so well. We're going to my house after this so hurry up."

"A damsel shouldn't be so bossy."

"I thought you said you didn't want to become the Ju-Ichi!" the Psycho-Bastard-Boss roared, rising to his feet. Leon sighed as he glared at the man, practically freezing him in place.

"It's rude to interrupt someone's conversation and disturb the peace here in Namimori."

"You are such a prefect, Leon. Just kick his ass so I can sleep."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't try stopping me when I start." Leon slid into a fighting stance, eyeing the oh-so-threatening men circling him, equipped with pipes, bats, metal knuckles, etc. Each tried to look threatening to the unfazed boy, watching them with a calm, unnatural stare.

Tora squirmed impatiently. "Can't you see I'm tied up? Just don't kill 'em."

"Tu esi tik sāpes."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

**It's not great, I know. But I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter and I have another one I should be working on, but I'm not sure how to continue it from where it's been left off. I might tr finishing that or I'll just make my own for another anime.**

**Rawr, school's coming up soon and I can't get much done with it. But I will try my best.**

**Cya!**


	3. Senpai

**All I've Ever Wanted**

**Chapter 02: **Senpai

"Thanks for walking us to school, Faith-san." Usagi chirped, glancing at the silver haired male who was dragging his best friend across the tiled floor, ignoring the looks he received from the other students. The smallest of the group seemed to be asleep despite the feeling of being dragged and the clear annoyance of Leon.

"Himeko, next time, you're on your own when it comes to waking her up."

Chuckling sheepishly, Usagi sped up a bit. "W-well, you see, she enjoys her sleep too much. And I must say, I'm actually surprised that she didn't try to kill you."

"So I was bait…"

"Ehehe!"

"You two are so noisy at such an ungodly hour. And stop dragging her like that." Just as that was said, Leon felt the cloth of Tora's collar missing from his grip and noticed a girl standing in front of him with Tora slung over her shoulder.

"Oh! Good morning, Senpai!" Usagi smiled at the slight nod her received in return.

"Who the hell are you?" Leon demanded, narrowed his eyes at the auburn haired girl in front of him. She was about 5 inches taller than him and didn't seem disturbed at the glare, despite everyone else scurrying away.

The girl barely every even glanced his way as she spun on her heel and walked away. Leon growled and turned his attention to Usagi, expecting an answer, the other boy smiled nervously. "Kizuna Akiraka. She graduated a just a year ago. But she wasn't one of the best upperclassmen when she was here, but, Tora seemed pretty okay with her."

"Why is she back."

"Oh, that, I have no idea. But it must be something important right?"

* * *

"Senpai, you've gotta tell me…where did you get this?" Tora asked with a mouth full of pumpkin flavored pocky. The auburn haired girl next to her smiled slightly and went back to looking through the notebook in her hands.

"It was a…gift from a friend overseas, I remembered you like pocky. So I thought I'd give them to you." Kizuna replied, shutting the book and rising to her feet, eyes flickering in different directions rapidly.

"Anyway, I have to get going now, tell your little weird-eyed friend I said 'Hello'." Just as Kizuna stepped out of the garden, Leon seemed to come out of nowhere. The Vongola heir simply waved as he knelt down to her current height and took the box from her grip.

"Oi, I was enjoying that-"

"Stay away from her Vongola."

"…what?"

"That 'senpai' of yours, something's not right about her."

Tora blinked once, twice and then what looked like realization flickered in her dull eyes. "You think I'm gonna leave ya for Senpai! Don't worry Leon, I like you both the same, no need to worry."

"Jums ir visvairāk naivi goofball esmu satikusi."

For the next week, Kizuna would come to Namimori High to visit Tora and Usagi, much to Leon's dismay.

Each day, bearing some sort of gift, gaining more of their attention and time.

Hearing of their 'oh-so-awesome' Senpai every time he was around.

His comment of the girl always brushed of in favor of the girl, irking him to no end-

"Ossu, Leon, are ya even listening to me? I swear you pay less attention than I do sometimes." Tora muttered, tugging on the guardian's cheek. Turning his head to glance at the girl on his back, Leon narrowed his oddly colored eyes. His left eye was blue and his pupil was a bit darker shade of blue, while his right eye is very unnatural, the outline have four white lines that goes to the pupil.

"And don't even speak Latvian to me. You know I can't understand it worth crap."

"You just enjoy irritating me to no end when you could just walk yourself to school. You're lucky I'm stuck with you right now."

"Ooh, someone's in a mood. And what if there's an emergency and I need you there? That would be wasting your time if you're not there right?"

"…of all times for you to never keep your mouth shut."

"You're weird since Senpai came back ya know. Let me off here."

Leon, who was currently walking atop of the metal railing belonging to a bridge he crossed every morning for the girl. The bridge was built over a river, neither of the two knowing how deep the water was, Leon glanced at the girl silently asking her 'Are you crazy?'. He tightened his grip when surprised him by pushing at his shoulders and trying to unwind her legs from his waist. "What're you doing? Stop-" the weight disappeared from his back and he looked down to see Tora falling head first. "Damn idiot."

Meanwhile, Tora fell silently with her eyes squeezed shut, just waiting. The girl never took the time to learn how to swim, therefore, she could only hope Leon would jump after her or Reborn would come out of nowhere and save her lazy ass.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1...

Tora held her breath when her body plunged into the freezing water and she began sinking like a rock. '_I really am stupid, Leon-Baka._' Her eyes opened and met a pair glowering back at her, making her gasp in surprising –forgetting she was underwater, while an arm grabbed her collar and pulled her closer to the owner, the two of them being wrapped in flames.

* * *

_Pant…pant…pant…_

Leon watched the girl kneeling on the ground before him, soaked and tired.

"Do that again and I won't jump after you." He grumbled, earning a grin as a response.

"You say that now, but if I did again, I know you'd jump in after me." Tora rolled onto her back, staring back at the guardian who raised a brow.

"Because, you're my friend. I trust you. And if you didn't care, you wouldn't have jumped in, right?"

Leon sighed. "You are such a pain."

"And you both are going to be late if you don't get going now." The two looked up at the owner of the voice ((Omg! Erza!)), neither surprised when they saw it was none other than Kizuna, though her presence was unnerving.

"Senpai. What are you doing here?"

"Usagi said you hadn't made it to the gates yet, so I came to look for you." Kizuna smiled, one hand reaching behind her. Leon stepped forward quickly, standing between the two girls with a scowl. "Do you need something, Faith Leon?"

"You irritating, back off of Tora."

Kizuna's smiled faltered. "And why should I do that?"

"Unlike her, I don't trust you."

Kizuna sighed and suddenly lunged forward, the hand once behind her back out to revel small knives between her fingers. Leon ducked under her arm and swung his legs out only for Kizuna to step over it and kick him in the chest and knocking the air out of his lungs. Though Leon rose quickly and jumped back a few feet, strapping a gauntlet to his arm from who-knows-where and sped toward the girl, swinging his weapons so quick it looked like a blur to anyone without trained eyes. Each attack was blocked and countered, the opponents received small cuts in their clothing but otherwise neither was wounded.

"What the hell…is up with those two?" Tora asked herself as the two fought, eyes following each movement.

"Haven't you been paying attention, Baka-Neko." Reborn spoke from above as he fell toward the ground with his Leon-Parachute. The baby landed on a foot away from Tora who barely acknowledged him.

"I'm lazy, not stupid. It's weirs that Senpai came back, but that doesn't explain the tension between them." Tora murmured. "Senpai was a student just a year ago, but I don't think she got into anything with the Disciplinary Committee. So there should be no issues between them, right?"

Reborn smirked as he watched the two, black eyes trailing over to his student. "And you want to know because you find this pointless." He said just as a knife was buried between Leon's lower ribs.

"Oi!" Tora stood up quickly, trying to figure how to make the two stop when they were solely focused on each other.

"You really want to stop those two?"

"Well, duh! Those idiots are gonna kill themselves. Those two have been pretty cool since we've met, what kind of boss and friend would I be if I let them kill each other?" Tora murmured, crossing her arms. She felt unnerved at the sight of Leon shifting into a gun from her peripheral vision. "Rebo-"

BANG!

A bullet forced itself into her forehead and her body fell back from the force behind her, lifeless eyes staring at the sight before her.

_Dammit, if I had the Dying Will, I could've stopped those two from trying to kill each other._

"Reborn!"

Lifeless eyes suddenly lit up and an orange flame appeared on her forehead, her clothing was suddenly ripped off and she sprung to her feet. "I'll stop that fight with my Dying Will! AHHHH!" Tora tore across the distance between her and her friends, the two glaring at each, trying to force each other back.

"Leon! Senpai!" said pair were surprised when their heads were grabbed from behind they were forced to head butt each other. They groaned as they were pulled into a headlock, neither able to pull out of the small girl's grasp. "Quit fighting like idiots and apologize!"

"Tora! Release me!"

"Put some clothes on you idiot!"

Reborn couldn't hide the devious smile on his face as he tucked something away in his pocket. The three yelled at each other for a while until Tora finally heard what she wanted.

"Oh my god! Just do it! I'm sorry Tora!" Kizuna was dropped and now stared at the stubborn Leon.

"Tora, let me go and I'll think about it!"

The flames flickered out and the two hit the ground hard, Leon muttering curses as Tora napped away like she hadn't just held the two in a headlock and was practically naked.

"Baka-Neko."

* * *

"I see! So you were hired by Reborn-san!" Usagi gasped. He and his friends were now leaving the school, the sun setting, Reborn on his shoulder.

"Mhm, so I'll be around you all for quite some time." Kizuna spoke, nose buried in a notebook.

"Hmph, I don't see why you need to train with us. Everything is going just fine." Leon huffed, groaning when his cheek was prodded by a finger. Once again, he was forced to carry Tora who was too lazy to walk on her own.

"Ooh, is someone jealous?" she teased.

"Ooh, is someone lazy?" Leon replied. Tora pouted and rested her chin on his head while Usagi 'attempted' to hide his laughter.

"It's not lazy, it misunderstood."

"It's lazy, Tora." Kizuna looked up from her book. "Question. What's the reason, aside from your laziness, for you to make _Faith _carry you around?" that made all eyes look at the yawning girl.

"He smells good. Like the garden."

"Hehe, that sounds like a fetish~!" Usagi laughed, ignoring the glare sent his way.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Not!"

"Note: Argues like a child with Himeko Usagi."

* * *

Nearly 2,000, good enough!

Anywho, school is almost here and I know it's gonna try killing…slowly with it's….books…and food…a-and *sniffle* PEOPLE! Do you know what they're gonna make me do!?

…bookwork. I'll go for the Cirque du Freak books though!

Anyway, onto other stuff before I get too sidetracked.

I wanna thank **CresentFlame **and **BlueFire Jin14 **for reviewing! And I also wanna thank **bunnyeria**, **LostChurch**, **Crossroader32 **and **GLiTCH System **for their submissions!

And you're going to have to keep reading if you wanna know who the cross dresser is CresentFlame! ^^b

For anyone who wants to submit a character, the spots for Lightening and Storm guardian are still open!

I'm working on a chapter for another story, for High School of the Dead! The story will be _Fallen Leaves _and I will have it up soon! I hope you'll like it!

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

I'll work on the next one soon!

Bai Bai!


	4. Special Delivery?

_**All I've Ever Wanted**_

_**Chapter 03: **__Special Delivery?_

"Usagi is lucky I like him. I should've just stayed home like the hermit I am." Tora grumbled as she strode down the street in an oversized hoodie with a very bad bedhead. She yawned as her eyes barely focused on the path ahead of her, her feet dragging on the ground as the sun beamed down on her.

"Maybe I could sleep walk and wake up in t-time for the…ugh." Tora stumbled back as she bumped into someone and nearly lost her balance. She kept her eyes shut as she was drowned in the scent of…the ocean?

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." A deep voice rang in her ears as her eyes trailed upward. The man she bumped into had black hair with dyed violet highlights came down just above his light blue eyes in fringed bangs in a low ponytail…then she found herself gazing at the sky with a somewhat shocked man standing over her. "O-oi, Chibi-chan!"

* * *

"Ah, so you're Koide Tora-chan. Ah, you're so cute." The man chuckled.

"Oh…yeah... Bellerose Nerio-san." Tora spoke between mouthfuls of takoyaki.

After the young tiger collapsed, Nerio, being the nice man he is, treated her to takoyaki and the two were currently on a park bench. Plenty of mothers were there with their children, looking out for them or pushing them on a swing, some even gossiping. Tora guessed they looked a bit odd, a handsome man in mostly black and a girl that looked like a middle school student.

"There's no need for all of that, just call me Nerio." Nerio smiled. Tora merely nodded, mouth stuffed with octopus.

"Okay, thank for the food, Nerio." Tora finally looked away from her food.

"So, since we're friends and all, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Nerio received as dull glance in response.

"My name is Koide Tora, I'm 18 years old and I was born in a quiet town until Mum an' Dad moved us here. Since then I've been living in hell."

Nerio sweat dropped. "E-eh?"

"It's loud and crowded, I can never sleep when I wanna."

"Oh I see! You want to live somewhere you can laze around all day and don't worry about the outside world!"

Tora grinned, grasping Nerio's hands in her's. "Nerio! You understand me so well!" it could've been a shoujo manga with the bubbles, sparkles and pink…aura?

"Then lets run away and I'll make your dreams come true." The older of the two smiled charmingly.

"Ahhh…no thanks." Tora released Nerio, shattering the moment. All the parents and little girls watching the scene sighed in disappointment. "But there is something you can help me with." Tora rose from the bench and began skipping away.

"You're so mean Tora-chan!"

* * *

"A delivery? What is it?" Nerio asked as he and Tora stood in an old factory, aside from them it was empty.

"No idea. I just know he was busy. This is the address."

"You have an odd friend." Nerio commented.

Tora look thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, I do. He's a good guy though, pretty friggin' amazing."

"Sounds like you really like him." Nerio teased as he poked Tora's cheek, chuckling when it was batted away. Just then a white van drove in and stopped in front of them, a man in a suit stepped out and raised a bushy brow at them. Tora stepped forward a bowed slightly, her eyes never leaving his. "A delivery for Himeko-san?"

Nodding, the man grunted and walked back to the vehicle as another hopped out of the back holding a rectangular box. He strode over and shoved it into Tora's arms, bowing his head when the small girl tried looking under his hood. "Tell Himeko-san we appreciate his service."

They left as fast as they arrived, leaving the two stare at where the van once was. Nerio and Tora blinked at each other in confusion before shrugging and leaving themselves. Not long after they left, another white van drove in, this time a confused man stepped out. "Oi, where's the chibi-chan?"

* * *

"Wow this thing is heavy. And you still don't know what your friend ordered?" Nerio asked as he adjusted the box I his arms as he and Tora strode down the street.

"Nope, no idea. Are you sure you've got it? I can carry it if you want." Tora looked up at Nerio who shook his head almost wildly.

"No! No! No! I can carry it, so where do we have to take this?" Nerio asked as he looked at the slip of paper in Tora's hands. "Eh?! Isn't that on the other side of town? Where all the mega rich people live?"

Tora squinted her eyes at the paper then her eyes widened. "Oh…yeah, I guess it is." She responded as a black and red Ford Flex with dual pipes stopped next to them as the window rolled down to reveal a beautiful woman gripping the wheel tightly. "Nerio! Where have you been!?"

"Oh! Hi Mina-cha-"

"Don't _Mina-chan _me! Where have you been all day!? Do you know how long I've been looking for you!? And don't tell me you have a thing for school kids now!" she shrieked, pointing at a yawning Tora.

Nerio shook his head quickly, eyes wide and face flushed. "It's not like that, Mina-chan! But you can help us with something." He winked. Before Tora could even blinked, Nerio (gently) tossed her into the car and Mina was speeding off to their destination.

"Wake me when we get the-"

BAM!

"-the hell?" a white limo slammed into the car again, this time an overweight man hung out the back passage window as he yelled profanities at them. Two men stuck their upper bodies out the sunroof, one holding an Armalite AR-10(T) while the other aimed a Heckler & Koch PSG-1 at them.

"What did you two manage to get your selves into!?" Mina screeched as the back window shattered.

"How are we supposed to know!?" Nerio exclaimed as he pulled Tora to the floor with him while the bullets damaged the car, burying themselves in the metal. He grunted when they car turned, flinging their bodies to the door.

"Nerio, get up here and steer, I'll try losing them." Mina ordered as she reached below her seat while Nerio slid over the seats at gripped the wheel tightly. Mina pulled out a Springfield M1A1 Super Match and stuck her upper body out the front sunroof and aimed at the car behind them.

'_How the do I get myself in these situations?_' Tora thought as she covered her head, dozing off to sound of shooting and swerving of the car. '_Wake me when we get there._'

…

"Dammit wake up!" Tora awoke to being shoved to the ground and a foot on the back of her head. She groaned, opening her eyes and spotted a wide eyed girl.

"I am never getting another package for you again." She sighed, grunting when she was pulled up and into a headlock with a gun pressed against her temple.

"Alright you bastards! I want my package now!" the overweight man yelled. It was only then that Tora finally noticed all the hit men in the vicinity, each looking more threatening with their guns out and glaring at the man behind her.

"Giovanni Otto, I never thought I'd see you here in Japan." Mina spoke up as she flipped through a small book in her hands, much like the one her senpai owned. Nerio looked over her shoulder, smiling devilishly.

"And threatening a kid too, haven't you been in enough trouble in Italy and France. Your age is really starting to slow ya down." He snickered, interested in watching the vein in said man's forehead throb.

"You brat, hand over my package or I'll blow her brains out!" Giovanni shouted, begin to sweat nervously as guns were aimed at his head.

"This thing?" the girl asked, holding up the box which was identical to the one that one of Giovanni's mean held. She opened the box carefully and furrowed her brows at the sight of a packaged white powder. "This is…"

"Dammit! Hand it over!" Giovanni yelled, aiming the gun at the girl, grunting in surprise when Tora grabbed his arm.

"Oi! Don't aim that thing at him!"

Soon the two were fighting over the gun, people stepped forward to try and separate the two, but hesitant in fear of being killed. Usagi, dressed in women's clothing, rushed over along with Nerio, trying to grasp the-

BANG!

* * *

Yeah this is all I could think if, honestly I don't think it came out that good and might try redoing this chapter. I've been trying to post this chapter for a long while but then I was given a bunch of homework and would go to sleep, keeping me from completing this one chap. I just finished my homework not too long ago actually, for Algerba II, Chemistry, History and Keyboarding.

I was going to try typing this during my lunch break, but then I ended up talking to one of my teachers from last year. I told him my life plan:

I wanna move to Raccoon City, have kids and show them Resident Evil so I can tell them "I survived that."

My mom laughed when I told her that, but it's better than my old life plan. Now I must get going so I try starting on the next chapter for this and Fallen Leaves.

And GLiTCH System, thank you uber much for allowing me to use Nerio!

And for anyone else reading this and interested in submitting their character, I'm still in need of Lightening and Storm guardians!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I will hopefully update soon!

Have a nice evening!

Bai Bai!

P.S. I have some meeting thing with some reps from colleges and universities coming up, so it may take even longer than I hope.


End file.
